eclairexpressfandomcom-20200215-history
Dahlia Du
Dahlia has been a resident of Toffee Town since Fall of Year 1. She currently lives at the town's residential area (plot 8) with her just-friends, Adrien, and pets (Lil Juppy & QQ Salad). Self-proclaimed trendsetter & fashion consultant! idk what else to write atm!!!!!! Personality 'vapid: '''For most of her life, Dahlia’s priorities have been to be pretty & popular–mostly because she felt that’s all she’s good at! '''materialistic: ' Very poor with her finances and unable to plan long-term. On the bright side, she is always on top of current trends. '''superficial: '''She’s indulgent, lavishing others with praise (and would backpedal w/ her commentary to appease the other party if they are of higher social standing). '''social: '''Dahlia loves to gossip, finding it exciting to speculate about the fancies of other people. She loves catching the latest trends and hottest places to be. '''persuasive: '''She can be genuinely fun. Her sincerity stirs others to (at least) acknowledge whatever she is gushing about. '''aimless: '''She isn’t very open and truthful with others regarding her prospects and ambitions—often telling others she’ll just marry rich or something, before redirecting the subject back towards the other person. '''vulnerable: '''Often seeks validation from her peers & takes praise as a sign of doing well. Gifts *items that can't be used up... Save File early life Dahlia comes from a lineage of doctors, lawyers, etc. She was constantly overshadowed by her older sister Daphne. The relationship between the two became strained due to Dahlia’s jealousy and pettiness towards Daphne. Dahlia distanced and consciously carried herself in a manner distinctly opposite of Daphne. Daphne, who has always been kind and patient towards Dahlia, managed to reconcile with her by divulging to Dahlia about her own aspirations, which surprisingly did not align with following in their parents' footsteps. In return, Dahlia revealed that, uh maybe, studying nutrition as an apothecary would be interesting, considering she was "really good at staying healthy, and hot, you know. not, like, a doctor or anything ambitious like that, but, yeah..." year 1 The advertisement regarding Toffee Town and guarantee of a job were inconsequential—Dahlia was just eager at the possibility of moving out of the house. “New town, new me!!!” She thought, as she began packing all of her belongings. She boarded the train to Toffee Town the following week. She was swept up with the excitement of living in a new town and attending its different events. Her sister ended up paying for her house because she kept spending her earnings on new clothes. She seemed to have forgotten about her ambition of starting anew and working harder..?! Maybe she will try harder next year lol Wardrobe Her default outfit remains the same every season (lol) but she tries to wear something new to each event! Most aesthetics/designs are fair game but she is not very into cutesy/frilly articles of clothes. Loves makeup and hair styling. Gallery #ootd (clothes ref etc) Dahlia default.png|waitress outfit dahlia 01.png|waitress outfit dahlia harvest festival.png|harvest festival dahlia spirit festival.png|spirit festival Dahlia nye.png|new year's eve Dahlia ny.png| new year's Dahlia bday.png|Y2 birthday Dahlia disguise.png|disguise Dahlia spring outfit.png|spring outfit Trivia * Dahlia’s surname (毒) means poison! * Her favorite foods include kabocha, bittermelon, eggplant, zucchini, among other squashes. Also tomatoes, especially of the brown variety, & blood oranges. Since she rarely cooks, her fridge would just be filled with carrot sticks, tomatoes, fruits, and cabbage... as for drinks she likes fruit vinegar w/ water. She's been eating slightly better compared to before since Adrien cooks for the both of them. * It is rumored that Dahlia follows a 26-step skin regimen every night to maintain her bright glowing skin! Wow! * Sometime during the winter of yr 1 Dahlia became infatuated with her favorite Miopet, the Jup Jup. She has been trying to popularize her favorite character since then and even makes customized accessories of them. Category:Townsfolk